The present technology relates to a display apparatus and an electronic device including the display apparatus.
In recent years, a display apparatus has been developed to have a large sized screen using a flat type display panel such as a liquid crystal display panel and an electroluminescence display panel.
A signal waveform of a scanning line in the display panel is subjected to a transient effect of wiring resistance and parasitic capacitance and is changed thereby. Thus, at near and far ends of the driver producing a scanning signal, there is a difference in slowdown of the waveform. This may cause a difference in a signal write time of each pixel in the display panel, and shading may be generated on an image displayed.
In avoid this, capacitance of the pixel is changed depending on a distance from the driver (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-100138). The shading is decreased by adding capacitance to the scanning line to positively slow down the signal, thereby decreasing the shading (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-044891).